poldarkbbcfandomcom-20200215-history
Poldark family
The Poldark family were a prominent upper class family from Cornwall. History Earlier history In the 1690s, Charles Vivian Raffe Poldark of Nampara married Anna Maria Trenwith of Trenwith. They had four children, Agatha, Claude Henry, Mary Ellen and Robert Poldark.Agatha never married and became a spinster while Mary Ellen and Robert died young. Claude Henry married Matilda Ellen Peter sometime in the 1710s. He inherited Trenwith when his father died in 1708. They also had three children, Maria, Charles William and Joshua Poldark.See this image Maria married Alfred Rupert Johns and had one child, William Alfred Johns who wed Dorothh Glenville and had many children with her. Charles William Poldark inherited Trenwith when his father died in 1748. He married Verity Michell, who was twenty one years younger than him, in the 1750s. They had two surviving children together, Verity, Francis and Charles, Claude and Robert Poldark who died young. Joshua wed Grace Vennor and had two children with her, Ross Vennor and Claude Anthony Poldark. Claude died when he was 7. 1780s - 1800s Verity married Andrew Blamey and had one child with him. Ross eventually became engaged to Elizabeth Chynoweth. In 1780, Ross Poldark was arrested for brawling. He made the choice to join the British Army to escape execution, and fought in the Revolutionary War. Francis later married Elizabeth instead and had one child, Geoffrey Charles Poldark with her in 1784. Ross came back home in 1783, by which point Joshua had died. Joshua had left his estate, Nampara, in ruin and he began to pick up the pieces. Ross married Demelza Carne in 1787 and they went on to have five children, four of which survived infancy: Julia (1788-1790), Jeremy (1791-1815), Clowance (1794 -), Isabella-Rose (1802 - ) and Henry Poldark (1812 - ). Ross soon set up a new mining venture, Wheal Leisure which was initially successful. Francis had very little flair for his own family's mining business. When Charles William Poldark died in 1786, Francis eventually left his business in debt. Ross was ruined by George Warleggan. Tragedy then struck the family when a sickness took the life of young Julia in 1790. Deciding to set up their own mining venture free of George, Ross and Francis went into business together and created Wheal Grace. Further tragedy hit the family when Francis was found drowned at Wheal Grace. George Warleggan then tried to ruin Ross again, and Wheal Grace was almost closed. When copper was finally found at Wheal Grace, it kept the mine going for a bit more time, but eventually it had to be closed. With the death of Francis, the young Geoffrey Charles inherited Trenwith. However, being so young, his mother Elizabeth was entrusted with it until he came of age but they were eventually heading to financial ruin. She then married George Warleggan, who took up residence with her at Trenwith and played a part in the running of the household. Elizabeth had a second child, Valentine Warleggan but the child's true father was Ross. 1810s - 1820 Family Tree Notes and sources Category:Families